The Children Will Save Us All
by Mia Daichi
Summary: About how it's all up to Amu and her friends to save the world! xD I understand it sounds corny  : but please give it a try cause I just don't know how else to Summarize this xD
1. Prologue

**First story yay! :D Not sure how well this is going to go but wish me luck ^^ This will only be the prologue but I'm writting the first chapter the second i get this done xD cause this is just a little explanation.  
**

**This story is a Shugo Chara spin off. None of the characters names, discriptions, atributes (some. may add to some of them) belong to me at all.**

**Before I start I just thought it'd be cool to kinda have a theme for this series. so if you'd like to listen to a song that inspired this please visit : **.com/watch?v=YF3vFhf9Zro

-The Children Will Save Us All-  
-Prologue-

It wasn't till recently that I found a huge responsibility would be up to me and a small group of my friends. Sure the rest of the world could join in and help but they have a choice. we on the other hand do not. My name is Amu Hinamori and here is the start to my story.

When I found out I had 3 Character Charas I knew something was a little out of place at first. But I never knew it would lead to this.

Everyone is after the Embryo. But only we the children with enough faith and imagination can do this job right. I know I should have an advantage against the small group of people that could end it all as we know but I think we might be extremely even.

Me with my 3 character charas, Ran, Miki and Su. Tadase with his chara, Kiseki. Nadeshiko has Temari. Kukai with Daichi. And Yaya has Pepe. I guess you'd consider us a team. Our "enemies" would be Utau and Ikuto and the rest of the Easter organization. But Ikuto and Utau would have to be the two we need to keep closest eyes on out of their group. most of the time anyways.

We need to get our hands on the Embryo first. We know the Easter organization doesn't have good intentions but we don't have a straight forward answer from them what that horrible thing will be. Even more reason to keep it away from them. But besides finding the Embryo we also need to save the other children being attacked by Easter. The eggs in their hearts get extracted and turn into X eggs because of the forceful ways that Easter does it. So I need to rescue them.

I was an everyday person till this happened. I don't regret it. I only wish it could be a little more simpler on us.


	2. Chapter 1  A normal day went down hill

**Here goes the first chapter! [ all the chapters will be an Amu POV. but sometimes this may change and will be noted at the beginning of the chapter ]  
**

**This story is a Shugo Chara spin off. None of the characters names, descriptions, attributes (some. may add to some of them) belong to me at all.**

**I just thought it'd be cool to kinda have a theme for this series. so if you'd like to listen to a song that inspired this please visit : **.com/watch?v=YF3vFhf9Zro

-The Children Will Save Us All-  
- A Normal Day Went Down Hill -

As the day came to an end I went to hang out with the other Guardians. We all met in the Garden after school most days. We were having snacks when the earth shook. It was scary. Everyone was screaming. Then the screams faded away and I blacked out.

I was in a big white room. it was empty and went on forever. I seemed to be walking on for the longest time. but time didn't seem to be something that seemed bad to waste here. almost like the time didn't tick. Then I heard a voice echo. "Amu," it called.

"Who is that?" I turn in circles trying to find the face that belonged to the voice.

"You have a great responsibility don't you."

There was a long pause as i though. I turned around once again "What are you talking about?"

"You, Amu. Are going to be the one to save this from happening."

There was another pause. And right as i was about to say something the ground shook and the white started to fade to black. The ground beneath me wasn't there anymore and I was falling. Then I saw a light below me as I fell. Right as I entered the light i fell to, I was being suspended in air with a light blue glow. I looked below me and I saw miserable faces. The faces belonged to Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya. They were chained to the ground with their hands behind their backs. Then I noticed Ikuto and Utau approach them.

I saw Ikuto motion to touch Tadase and I yelled "Don't touch him!" Did he not hear me?

"He cannot hear you." The voice echoed again.

"Who are you!" I raised my voice.

The voice ignored my words "This is what's going to happen if you fail."

"Fail what?" I said my voice dropping it's angry tone.

"To capture the Embryo of course."

"What's going to happen to everyone else?"

"Exactly what's happening to your friends. Maybe even worse."

I looked back down and Ikuto had lifted Tadase's head to his. Ikuto had a smug grin on his face. Tadase looked at him with pure anger. I don't think i've ever seen his face so cold and angry. It was scary.

"Finally!" Ikuto said loudly letting go of Tadase.

Tadase feel the the ground, scraping his chin.

It all faded to black and i started to fall again as I screamed once more. "Wait! What's going to happen! What do I need to do!"

"You need to figure out for yourself." The voice said fading away also.

I closed my eyes and didn't know what to do. I felt hopeless. What was a I supposed to do? I kept screaming. Then I heard friendly voices calling my name.

I stopped screaming and opened my eyes. I was back with the Guardians again.

"Amu are you alright?" Tadase said reaching out for me.

I hugged him before he could touch me.

"Amu?" He said with his voice cracking and hesitating to hug me back.

"I'll do my very best to save all of you." I said.

Nadeshiko looked at my oddly. "What?"

There was a faint scream in the distance. And another and another.

I let go of Tadase and ran to see the screams. There were three students on the ground with Ikuto lingering over them staring at their X eggs. He glanced over at me.

"Oh well hello Amu." He said smirking his devilish smirk.

-End-

**Well that's the end. of my first chapter. yay! I left a cliff hanger. (kinda) maybe i could have done better. But Ima try not to make this a Tadamu cause i'm more of an amuto but i wanna kinda combine the two so i don't have a fan war. those things can get nasty. It's going to be hard to squeeze romance with the drama and the fantasy and i almost want to put in some comedy but that's extremely hard for me so we'll see.**

**Reviews are loved 3  
**


	3. Chapter 2  I love?

**This story is a Shugo Chara spin off. None of the characters names, discriptions, atributes (some. may add to some of them) belong to me at all.**

**I just thought it'd be cool to kinda have a theme for this series. so if you'd like to listen to a song that inspired this please visit : **.com/watch?v=YF3vFhf9Zro

-The Children Will Save Us All-  
-I love..?-

**Last time...  
[Amu's POV]**

_I let go of Tadase and ran to see the screams. There were three students on the ground with Ikuto lingering over them staring at their X eggs. He glanced over at me.  
"Oh well hello Amu." He said smirking his devilish smirk._

Ikuto's POV

I saw her looking over at me. "Oh well hello Amu." I said with a smirk.

The sight of her made me smile. I grabbed the X egg infront of me and crushed it in my palm.

She ran at me, I jumped back. He had no chance of catching me. HA. I stood on a brick wall. I towered over Amu a few feet.

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled.

I stayed collected. "Because we're finding the Embryo."

"What do you need it for?" She yelled again, this time it was a little louder.

Her anger made my mouth to tug at the corners to slowly form a smirk. "I love the way you said that."

She blushed. HA. "W-what..?"

Damn... she was-..._ What am I thinking?_ My body moved without my telling it to. I gracefully lept to the ground inches from her. _Stop! _I grabbed her waist and puled her in close to me and chuckled lightly. _What am I doing? This isn't right! _"You're adorable." ... My uncompleted thoughts came out. What the hell was I doing.

She weakly tried to push herself away from me. I only forcefully brought her closer.

"Ikuto.." She called.

I hated having a soft spot for her. she made me want to hug her and hold her as long as I could. I finally gain control over my body and thoughts. I let her go regrettingly and ran off before anyone else would see or before i lost control of myself again. which ever was to come first, but i wasn't going to stay and find out.

Amu's POV

_What... was that all about?_

Shortly after I restored the two other X eggs that were thankfully left behind from Ikuto, the other four guardians came.

"What happened?" Kukai asked.

"Doesn't look good..." said Yaya pondering with her eyes over the three bodies on the ground.

"Long story but it involves Easter so. that's about all you need to know." I told them.

"Well did you save these three..?" Asked Nadeshiko.

"... All but one." I choked.

Tadase came from behind me and hugged me. "We're sure you did you're best you don't need to worry about it. At least you saved the other two right?"

I blushed brightly and nodded.

Yaya took her eyes away from the three and looked over at Tadase and me. She smiled. "love birds," she chanted.

"Ehh~?" my blush grew brighter.

Tadase seemed to JUST realize his actions. He blushed and let go of me turn his back to everyone. He held his head high as he looked up at the sky, scratching the back of his head nervously.

_Oh Tadase... You can be so confusing. Do you love me?... wait... Who do I love? I-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Kukai and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko poked at my face and Kukai elbowed me in the side. "You two are in mad love and it's obvious. to everyone. well maybe everyone but the two of you," Kukai said.

"It is definitely obvious. I don't see why you two don't make it official." Nadeshiko smirked deviously.

I looked back at Tadase and I saw him trying to silently walk away from everyone. You could tell he was blushing extremely because of the way his face almost illuminated.

Kukai ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Kukai's POV

I stepped infront of him and took him by the shoulders. He tried to hide his face with her blond hair.

"So do you want her, or do you want to wait and watch some other guy take her. But you could always take that chance cause who would want to date Amu?" I said teasingly. I didn't completely mean that last part but I knew Tadase would probably spit out something, revealing or stupid, if i said it. So what the heck? Why not?

"That's not true! Many people love Miss Hinamori and I..."

"Exactly why you should try to get her first. I don't think another person in the world could love her as much as you do."

He started to stutter um's and oh's. "Well..."

"Wellllllll~?"

He stood there silently. I turned him around and dragged him over to Amu.

"You would like to say something to Amu, Tadase?"

Frozen, he stood there, his eyes locked on Amu, unable to say a thing.

Tadase's POV

_What do I say? What do I say? Do I really love her? It does really seem like it anyways. Should I tell her I love her? But what If she doesn't love me back. I don't know what to do! I probably look like an idiot right now standing here not saying anything!_

I couldn't move. _That eliminates running away._ I'm standing here. Inches from her. _I can't NOT say something now! _"Amu, I-..." My voice cracked. I choked on words. _Can't do it, it's impossible, I just can't. What if this ruins something?_

She jumped in, "Tadase. You don't need to force yourself to say it."

Relief flushed through me.

"But." She said, "That isn't going to stop me." A blush ran across her cheeks. She looked into my eyes with her golden eyes. They mesmerized me. "I love you."

Amu's POV

I can't believe I said it... I'm such an idiot.

Kukai and Nadeshiko held their breath as they looked over at Tadase waiting for a response. He was still choked up. I needed to save him again.

"You don't need to say it back Tadase..." _Though it would be nice to hear those words from your mouth... _

Next thing I knew. I was in his arms.

"I love you too." His words were almost a raspy whisper. It was noticeable how much effort that took him.

**End**

**Another cliffy. (: I enjoy doing this. Cause I know I want to know more but I'm going to get my butt kicked if i stay on much longer. I made a ton of different POVs in this one... I just pushed myself through a lot of this to get it done cause im 13 minuets over now! (whoops) Well there's both Tadamu and Amuto! (Amuto will not be given up because of this!) But there I got a chapter to squeez in romance. next should be more action (hopefully) with a twist at the end! ;D cause i like to torture. 3 Well stay in touch to get the next chapter! bai bai for now!**

**Reviews are loved 3  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Let It Burst Into Flames Part1

**Here goes Chapter Three. I wanna write something but i have no clue what... I can't even come up with a captivating title atm... *sigh* This story might be a little pushed. Thinking about starting a Kuroshisuji (Black Butler) one already... maybe combine it with OHSHC. (yeah cause my OHSHC spin offs ALWAYS go so swell. lets make another 25 bajilion! *sarcasm*) Oh if you have no clue then check out **.com/user/AiAnime4ever101 **That's where i started writing fan fics i might start to post them here if you guys are too lazy but that's fine (: I'm lazy too! Well on with the chapter!**

**This story is a Shugo Chara spin off. None of the characters names, discriptions, atributes (some. may add to some of them) belong to me at all.**

**I just thought it'd be cool to kinda have a theme for this series. so if you'd like to listen to a song that inspired this please visit : **.com/watch?v=YF3vFhf9Zro

-The Children Will Save Us All-  
-Let It Burst Into Flames!-

**Last Time...  
[Amu's POV]**

_Next thing I knew. I was in his arms._

_"I love you too." His words were almost a raspy whisper. It was noticeable how much effort that took him._

It's been a couple days since Tadase told me he loved me back. That was a huge shocker. Well I shocked myself telling him I loved him in the first place. Wait. Was it me who told him? Could it have been Ran? No I would have noticed, wouldn't I? Well anyways I need to get my head out of the clouds for the first time in a while. I have stuff that I need to take care of. I need to worry about the Embryo not my sappy love life!

I was finally ready to go off to school. I quickly grabbed toast off the kitchen table and put a piece in my mouth as I held the other in a paper towel as I was about to open the door to leave.

I mumble loudly, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad! I'm off to school!" Without waiting for a response back I was out the door. I ate my toast and walked my normal route to school.

Ikuto's POV

I was outside, in a tree, thinking to myself when i saw her. Her unmistakable pink hair caught my eye. I followed her from a distance watching her movements. I waited till there was no one around to appear to her.

I jumped down in front of her. "Hello~" I said melodically

"What do you want pervert?" She said trying to hold back weakness.

"Why do you use such harsh words with me?"

"Why do you hurt innocent people... By my eye's view our scenarios for our different reasonings are about the same."

"Oh?"

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm after the Embryo that's why."

She was silent for a moment. "It's a stupid reason."

"That's all?"

"What?"

"That's all you could come up with?"

She was quiet for another quick moment. "Shut up! I'd like to get to school sometime today!"

A disturbing voice called from behind me for Amu.

I gave a chuckle and said "You're cute when you're angry."

Before she could say anything more I retreated with the voice calling for her again.

Amu's POV

I saw Tadase running towards me, calling my name. "Amu!" When he finally reached me he asked "What did that jerk want?"

"Nothing really..." I kept walking.

"So he didn't do anything to you?"

"What would he- Tadase! You couldn't think such things could you?"

He blushed and kept quiet and walked a slower pace behind me.

"I was just trying to get answers from him."

"About the Embryo?"

I nodded. Why was I the only one who had the odd dream? Why didn't they have it too? They should have just as much responsibility as I do. I mean it does involve them an awful lot.

The rest of the walk was quiet.

After School...

I met up with Nadeshiko after classes to use the kitchen. Cooking with her kind of became a hobby. It was always so much fun. But today was a little different.

Nadeshiko came in holding her apron. "I'm going to just be a minuet but you can go ahead and start without me Amu!" She put her apron on the counter right next to a big bowl that held all the ingredients that we'd need today.

I shifted through all the stuff and found the recipe. Skimming for the preheating temperature I walked over to the oven and preheated it. The oven started to make this odd rattling sound. It's never done that before. But the sound didn't seem that bad. It was really faint and it didn't seem to effect the heating so I ignored it for a while, I'd see what Nadeshiko would think when she came back.

Looking through the bowl I found all purpose flour, baking soda, baking powder, butter, sugar, an egg and vanilla. We were going to make sugar cookies.

I grabbed the spoon to mix out of a drawer and took out the measuring cups. I looked over at the window and I saw a familiar face. It was Ikuto. He zipped out of sight when I glanced over at him. That was unlike him. He was up to something. I dropped what I was doing and ran out the door. I bumped into Nadeshiko on my way out.

"What's wrong Amu?" She asked me.

"I saw Ikuto and he wasn't doing anything good."

"As always."

I ran outside to find him scaling the building. Nadeshiko was trotting behind me.

"Ran, change to a girl who can't climb to a girl who can!" I chanted confidently.

"You got it Amu-chan! Character change!" Ran said with enthusiasm.

I had a burst of energy. As fast as I could, I ran and jumped grabbing the bar of the flag pole on the side of the school. I twirled around once and stood on the top of it slowly catching my balance. Against the wall I started to scale the side of the building, catching up to Ikuto. For a guy with cat like qualities he seemed to lack some balance.

"Ikuto! What have you done this time!"

"Stop following me you stupid girl!"

"Never, now tell me!"

"Amu, I don't want to hurt you. Stay away from me!"

"Why would you hurt me? Just tell me what you're doing!"

"You're just lucky you got out of that room Amu. I'm glad that you did. But now that you follow me I can't guarantee anything anymore!"

"What did you-…" I thought about it. The stove. It had to be. "You didn't do anything to the stove did you?"

He jumped away.

Of course that was it Amu, you idiot. That thing could catch flame any moment now… Or do something terrible! I was specifically targeted this time… Not the innocent. But this could affect everyone if I wasn't in there soon.

**End**

**I didn't end this one the way i exactly wanted to and i'm sorry i didn't publish it a while ago. It's actually been done for a while but it was saved on a school computer cause i took creative writing time to catch up on this and it ended up bringing me behind. I think I'm going to struggle with the next chapter but I'm going to try really hard to publish this next one and have it with a better cliff hanger :/ I would get working on this after school but I have a convention coming up and i'm really not ready so i might not be able to publish the next one till i have my fandub lines recorded after the convention (2/19/11) lines will take 3 days at the most if i stay on task. plus i need to juggle home work so add another day. then a day for creativity to burst xD so 5 days? exspect it around 2/24/11 (: I'll try my best**

**Reviews are loved 3 (: I'm really gonna need some for inspiration. **


End file.
